Alfons Heidrich, I Love You
by XxSouthxParkxYaoixQueenxX
Summary: "I'll tell you a story about a person that helped me a lot during my younger years. He was very kind and openhearted. He worked a lot, maybe a little too much. But he was still always there for me. His name was Alfons Heidrich and he loved rockets..."


"To himself everyone is immortal; he may know that he is going to die, but he can never know that he is dead." ~Samuel Butler

Munich, 1947

It was December 25. Christmas, as most would see this day. It was snowing lightly, the clouds blocking away the moon. It was night, so everyone were finally resting from a whole day of traveling around to visit family. Most people were inside, curled up by the fireplace with their family.

Except one person. Instead of resting up with their family, this person was alone in their apartment. He was sitting in the kitchen, staring out the window at the snow. A genuine, yet sad smiled played upon his lips.

This person had blonde hair, golden eyes, and two automail limbs.

A knock at the door pulled him away from his thoughts. He didn't bother answering it. He knew exactly who it was.

The door closed lightly, revealing the man's brother and his two kids. The children smiled up at him, small presents in their stubby fingers. The man's brother, Alphonse, pushed the kids lightly to their uncle.

They ran up to the man, hugging his legs tightly. Alphonse walked behind them, leaning on his brother's counter.

"You're alone." He stated, looking at his older brother. "You're not suppose to be alone on Christmas, Edward."

Edward smiled as he ruffled his nephew and niece's hair.

"Uncle Ed! We have presents for you!" The youngest one, Beth, smiled as she handed him a gift.

"But you have to open it _after _we leave, because Daddy says its traditional!" The oldest one, Aaron stated.

The man smiled, speaking for the first time. "Of course."

His brother looked at him, smiling slightly. Ed grabbed the kids, sitting them on his laps while they laughed hysterically.

He smiled down at them, proud of his younger brother for making such beautiful creatures. He had met Alphonse wife once before and she was nice. Yet, a few weeks ago, he had left Al and his kids with nothing. That had to be hard for all three of them. Ed invited them to stay with him, but his brother declined. He said he didn't want Ed to feel suffocated by crazy kids running around.

Ed respected his choice, but offered an alternative. Instead of living with him, he would pay for an apartment and in return, they would have to visit his every day. But they agreed that holiday, they can visit if they wanted to, not because they had to.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ed asked, ticking the kids lightly.

They giggled sweetly and Aaron answered. "We came to spend time with you, silly."

"Yeah, we want to here more stories!" Beth exclaimed.

Al knew where this would led. He smiled at sat across the table, facing his older brother. He got comfortable and listened to his brother's story. He always had a fascinating thing to tell, whether it be about their time in the other world, or what happened during the late war in this world. Either way, he told the kids everything.

"Alright." Edward said, looking out the window. "I'll tell you a story about a person that helped me a lot during my younger years. He was very kind and openhearted. He worked a lot, maybe a little too much. But he was still always there for me. His name was Alfons Heidrich and he loved rockets..."

_Alfons, I never got to say goodbye. It's probably for the best. Goodbyes mean the end. And even if you're dead, I don't want to believe you're really gone. Maybe I'm just being stubborn, or maybe its denial. Who knows._

_There was another thing I never told you. And it's more important than goodbye. I guess I didn't realize it sooner. Or was I just tricking myself? It doesn't matter. In the end, it's just one more thing I didn't have the guts to tell you._

_Alfons Heidrich, I love you. It's too late to tell you now, I understand that. You're dead and I cannot change that fact. Although I act like I can. I dream of you too. Dreams from when we were younger, smiling. My smiles were always genuine. I know you thought I smiled because you were Alphonse's replacement. It wasn't true. You were never his replacement. You were your own person, totally different from my brother. And I loved you. But it's too late._

_I was weak. I still am. I can't confess my emotions or feeling to anyone. I keep it all inside. One day, I'll crack. Maybe I'll become insane. Oh well, I'm already half way there. _

_I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I don't believe in a God, or heaven, or hell. If there is a heaven, I hope you made it there. But wherever you are, in the gate or some other world, I hope you're happy. You deserve the best._

_It's too late to tell you, but I'll say it again. I love you, Alfons. Please don't forget me. _

_Because I will never forget you._

_Goodbye._

"To himself everyone is immortal; he may know that he is going to die, but he can never know that he is dead." ~Samuel Butler

* * *

This idea came to me at one in the morning! I know, it sucked. But it's hard to organize your thoughts when you're drinking a bunch of coffee at 1 in the morning. :D Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
